Our Secrets X When You Are Mine 1
by InggriSealand
Summary: Hubungan rahasia tanpa diketahui oleh orang lain. 'Teman Sex' itulah yang mereka rahasiakan. walau dibilang teman sex, namun Ukraine masih virgin. Mengapa? Dua sudut pandang! Don't like? READ IT!


**Title : Our Secret X When You Are Mine**

**Rating: M**

**Desclaimer: This chara is not mine but Hidekazu Himaruya sensei's character… XDD **

**Warning: Don't like, READ IT! *dihajar gara2 maksa*…. Saya mengambil 2 sudut pandang… sudut pandang Ukraine dan Poland… apabila sudah ada garis, maka sudut pandang berubah…. –saya sedang mencoba membuat yang berbeda… tolong setelah baca ini berika saya masukan tentang sudut pandang ini… terimakasih….**

* * *

.

**Sudut Pandang : Ukraine**

.

Namaku Ukraine. Aku adalah anak pertama dari tiga bersaudara. Aku punya dua adik yang sangat imut dan manis, namanya Russia dan Belarus. Aku sangat menyayangi mereka sebagaimana mereka menyayangiku. Tapi aku mempunyai rahasia yang tidak diketahui orang lain, dan rahasia itu tidak ada yang mengetahuinya. Diam-diam aku dan pria bernama Poland berhubungan. Kami memang bukan sepasang kekasih, tapi kami melakukan sex. Istilah gampangnya sih kami adalah teman sex. Walau dibilang teman sex, sebenarnya aku menyukai pria ini.

"Yo, gadis manis, hari ini ada waktu?" Tanya seorang pria yang menepuk pundakku dari belakang. Aku melihat kearah asal suara itu. Kulihat pria berambut blond yang berbelah tengah dengan rapinya, dialah teman sex-ku, Poland.

"Poland?" ucapku.

"Aku tadi melihatmu sedang jalan-jalan disekitar sini, jadi kuikuti deh" ucapnya tertawa.

Aku ikut tertawa melihatnya. "Dasar kau ini!"

"Hari ini aku ada waktu, kok. Mau melakukannya?" lanjutku.

"Tentu saja. Aku kan teman sex-mu"

Ucapan Poland tentang 'teman sex' membuat aku tidak bisa mengatakan bahwa aku sungguh-sungguh menyukainya. Ia hanya menganggapku sebagai 'partner sex' dan itu tidak lebih. Kadang aku sedih dengan keadaan ini, tapi bisa didekatnya saja membuatku bahagia.

* * *

.

**Sudut pandang : Poland**

.

"Lieth!" pelukku kepada pria berambut coklat, sahabat baikku, Liethuania.

"Uwah, Poland! Kau membuatku kaget!" marahnya. Aku tersenyum kecil melihatnya. Pria ini dari tadi melakukan pekerjaannya dengan serius.

"Lieth, kalau sedang di Café jangan serius mengetik data-data itu!" ucapku sambil memajukan bibirku.

"Tidak bisa" ucapnya. "Aku harus segera menyelesaikan data-data ini kalau tidak Russia-san akan mendampratku. Lagipula Café ini sangat nyaman sehingga aku bisa mengerjakan ini dengan tenang.

"Huh, kau membosankan, Lieth" ucapku. Mataku melirik keluar Café tersebut. Kutatap orang yang sangat familiar sedang berjalan sendirian diluar Café. Aku tidak tahu akan kemana dia, tapi tanpa kusadari, kakiku berlari kearahnya.

"Poland?" teriak Lieth yang bingung.

"Maaf Lieth! Aku ada urusan mendadak!"

Aku mengejar orang yang sangat familiar itu. Dialah teman sex-ku, Ukraine. Aku bertemu dengannya kira-kira satu bulan yang lalu. Aku menghampirinya karena merasakan jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama padanya. Tapi aku masih belum berani menyatakan perasaanku, namun aku malah mengusulkan ide bodoh padanya. Kupikir aku akan ditolaknya, namun ternyata ia mau bersamaku. Aku bahagia dan cukup puas dengan begini. Aku tidak ingin merusak hubungan kami. Aku terlalu mencintainya dan tidak ingin merusak hubungan ini.

"Yo, gadis, ada waktu?" tanyaku.

"Poland? Kau mau melakukan itu hari ini? Aku ada waktu banyak" jawabnya tertawa.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita ke Love Hotel terdekat!"

"Sebentar! Aku mau ambil barang pesananku dulu"

"Oke, aku tunggu" aku tersenyum dan dia membalas senyumanku.

Perasaan ini meluap-luap. Aku ingin mengatakan 'aku cinta padamu'. Tapi aku masih belum bisa mengatakannya.

* * *

.

**Sudut pandang : Ukraine**

.

"Ahn" aku dibuat nikmat oleh pria berambut blond, Poland. Ia menciumi dadaku dan terkadang mengulumnya. Walau kami dikatakan teman sex, namun kami tidak sampai ke batas maximal dan akupun masih Virgin. Aku berpikir, bahwa kevirginanku hanya boleh diambil oleh pria yang kusuka dan perasaanku bisa tersampaikan padanya. Sebenarnya, aku ingin Poland melakukannya, tapi aku dan Poland bukanlah sepasang kekasih. Cintaku masih bertepuk sebelah tangan, maka dari itu aku belum bisa memberikannya padanya.

"Po, Poland, Ahn"

"Ukraine, apa aku masih tidak boleh melakukannya?" tanyanya. "Aku sudah tidak tahan"

"Jangan, Po! Aku mohon!"

"Walau aku teman sex-mu?"

Mendengar itu aku berasa ingin menangis. Aku merasa 'kalimat itu' membatasi diriku dan Poland. Aku merasa bahwa Poland hanya menganggapku teman sex dan tidak lebih. Aku merasa dia memanfaatkan diriku yang lemah ini.

"A, aku akan memuaskan milikmu, Po! Tapi kumohon, jangan dimasukan!" ucapku.

"Ukraine?"

Aku segera menjilat dan kadang mengulum kepunyaannya. Dia merintih dan terkadang ia berkata "Ukraine, mmm, teruskan!"

Aku tetap melanjutkannya. Kami hanya melakukan sex oral dan tidak lebih. Walau begitu, terkadang aku tidak sabar untuk melakukan klimaks, namun aku harus bersabar.

* * *

.

**Sudut pandang : Poland**

.

Aku mengulum tubuh indah milik Ukraine. Kami melakukan sex oral selama ini. Aku selalu bertanya-tanya, mengapa Ukraine tidak ingin melakukan klimaks?. Aku tidak mengerti jalan pikirnya. Aku ingin tahu alasannya, tapi ia tidak pernah memberitahukannya padaku. Aku sedih, tapi aku harus bersabar.

"Ukraine, apa kau tetap bersihkukuh dengan pendirianmu?"

"Maaf,Poland. Aku tidak bisa" ucapnya dengan tatapan sedih.

"Walau aku teman sexmu?" ucapku.

Dia terdiam, wajahnya tampak menderita. Aku yang melihat itu merasa kesal pada diriku. _Apa ia melakukannya denganku karena terpaksa? Apa dia merasa jijik pada diriku yang seperti ini? Apa dia membenciku?. _Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu ingin kukeluarkan, Namun aku tidak bisa. Kalimat itu tertelan bagaikan ludah yang membasahi kerongkonganku. Aku tetap melanjutkan mengulum tubuhnya hingga vaginanya.

"Poland, ahn" desisnya.

Aku tahu ia merasakan nikmat, tapi apa ia puas dengan semua ini? Apa ia tidak ingin lebih?. Tapi ada didekatmu dan melakukan sex oral saja sudah lebih dari cukup. Aku bahagia walau ia hanya menginginkan ini saja.

"Besok lanjutkan, yuk!" ucapku.

"Eh? Besok?" tanyanya tampak kaget. Aku mengangguk tegas padanya. "Besok aku ada janji dengan Russia-chan"

"Kau mau ngapain?"

"Russia-chan dan Belarus-chan mengajakku piknik" wajahnya tampak berseri-seri saat mengatakan itu.

"Jangan ikut!" ucapku egois. Dia tampak tersentak mendengar ucapanku.

"Tapi aku," ia tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Aku melihat wajahnya tampak sedih. Aku tahu aku yang salah. Aku egois memikirkan kepentinganku. Aku egois mengikuti hawa nafsuku. Aku segera tersenyum dan berkata "Hahaha, bercanda"

"Kalian akan piknik dimana? Pasti menyenangkan sekali"

"Kami akan piknik di perkebunan yang ada di dekat rumahku" ucapnya tampak semangat.

"Oh, enak, ya? Aku juga ingin deh piknik seperti itu"

"Kalau begitu ikut saja! Ajak yang lainnya juga" ucapnya tersenyum. "Sebenarnya besok tidak hanya bertiga saja, Russia-chan mengajak Latvia dan Estonia juga"

"Tapi aku ingin piknik berdua dengan kamu saja" ucapku sambil menyentuh pipinya yang lembut itu.

Dia tersenyum kecil. "Kapan-kapan, kita piknik berdua"

Aku tertawa "Kalau begitu, besok aku akan ikut! Aku ajak Liethuania"

"Ya, makin banyak makin menyenangkan. Aku akan membawa bekal yang banyak"

.

.

.

Bersambung ke PART 2...

.

Terimakasih telah membacanya.. tolong REVIEWANNYA YA!...


End file.
